


星光

by Veronica_Kim



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 吳奇隆 | Nicky Wu (Musician)
Genre: First Time, M/M, 有提及吴奇隆/杨采妮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 吴奇隆将要去服兵役前，将房子卖掉了，金城武想要帮他搬家，但发现房子已经空荡荡了。





	星光

金城武到达吴奇隆位于新店的家时，天已经开始黑下来了。虽已近立春时节，夜色却仍是仿佛迫不及待般地来得那么早。

离过年还有不到两周的时间，当走过周遭街头巷尾时，那份“年”的气息已经满溢在每个人喧嚣而匆忙的步伐里。

所有人都在为度过这个年关而忙碌着，追随和保持着那些热闹的传统，为了守护一个家或仅仅是为了守护自己也好。没有谁会停下自己的脚步，去看一眼没了家的人。

也许是天气太冷的缘故，金城武的面容也是那么淡漠，他似乎完全不被周遭那些涌动洋溢着的，事不关己的温暖所触动分毫，那副神情显得与周围的人格格不入。

此时此刻，唯一牵动着他情感的，是那个失去了一方天地，被推入到不可逆转的漩涡洪流中的人。

站在门前的他没有按门铃，而是试探着拧了拧门把手，果然，没有锁。

推开门后，他看到黄昏的光芒从窗子里柔和而飘渺地照射进来，洒在客厅沙发、茶几上面铺着的白被单上，洒在空空如也的立柜上，洒在干净空旷的地板上，洒在这间房子曾经的主人，那个正独自在地上盘腿坐着的人的脸上。

他进去的时候吴奇隆正托着下巴，凝神看着窗外，晚霞为他精致的侧脸镀上一层金色的微光，他身上套着件暗红色的针织毛衣，穿了条旧牛仔裤，赤着脚，整个人看上去就像这个已经被掏空的“家”一样，干净而又寂寞。

直到金城武将身后的门掩上，吴奇隆仿佛才刚刚察觉，回眸来看他，展颜一笑。他笑容中的那种不加掩饰的苦涩，也被窗外美好的光线衬得愈发令人感到悲伤。

金城武努力克制着自己想要上去拥抱他的冲动，脱下风衣摘掉手套和围巾，把它们扔在空空的衣帽间，之后缓缓向他走了过去，坐到他身边。

吴奇隆把头轻轻歪着，用一只手撑着，手肘支在膝盖上，就那么一直看着金城武。金城武没有说话，就那么坐着，任凭他那种清澈见底的目光把自己看个通透。

吴奇隆忽然笑了，伸手过来搡了搡他的肩膀：“干嘛啦，一副奔丧的脸。”

“别说这么不吉利的话。”金城武皱眉，把他在自己肩头的手拉下来，握住了，放在地板上。

吴奇隆被他这个举动弄得有些发怔，抿了抿嘴唇，视线从他身上移开了，但并没有抽走自己的手。

金城武发觉掌心里的那只手，竟然还不如刚从外面的寒冷中走进来的自己的手暖。

心里隐隐地发疼，吁了口气，轻声说着：“原来都搬完了，我还以为你是叫我来帮忙的。”

“我也想啊，不过我是下午搬，你下午不是还有记者会要参加。”吴奇隆耸了耸肩，抬起头来继续望着窗外。

“是啊……”金城武也把视线挪到窗外的暮色中，“过两天我们还有火烧岛的记者会要去。很多场。”

“都说年关难过，看来没错。”吴奇隆吐了吐舌头。

“就是嘛。”金城武轻笑了一下。

沉默了一阵子，吴奇隆忽然问他：“今天采妮也去了吗？”

金城武转过头来看他，他却避开了自己的视线，垂下头去。

“……你们是不是分手了？”金城武凝视着他的侧脸问。

吴奇隆皱了皱眉，原本蜷着的腿立了起来，一手把双膝抱住，下巴搁在上面晃着身子。

“看来是真的分手了啊……”金城武叹了一声，把脸又转了过去。

从他注目的视线中脱离的吴奇隆，仿佛也没有那么焦躁不安了。

“我又能怎么办……各人有各人的路要走。我凭什么让人家等我，债都不知道什么时候能还完。”

金城武沉默了。有些事即便是作为朋友，也没什么立场去说，更何况自己本身对他的感情就已经很微妙了。

这种事从来都是双方各有各主意，旁人说多错多，平白添乱。加上奇隆此时的心情，他又能劝什么？

安身立命的窝卖掉了，女友被他自己推开了，连自由也即将要失去了。

如果一切是他金城武能够左右的，他愿意付出一切，也想要让身边的这个人得到所有最好的。

可是，他什么都做不到。

“……这间房子，住了都还不到一年。”金城武环视着空荡荡的地方，惋惜地说。

吴奇隆轻笑了一声：“是啊……很多东西都还很新呢。不过这样也好，正因为如此才卖了个好价钱啊！”

“少来，当我是傻子啊？这么急出手，怎么可能卖到好价钱。”

“……你好烦哦。”吴奇隆嘟起了嘴巴来，腮帮子鼓鼓的，像个孩子似的，“够用就行了。”

金城武白了他一眼，也懒得说什么，只是把手握得更紧了些，轻声问他：“一会儿是回去你父母家，还是我们一起吃点东西？”

“我不太想回去那边……”吴奇隆把脸埋在双膝之间，表情有些茫然，“也不太想从这里出去。”

“那一会儿叫外卖？”金城武往茶几那里看了看，“电话还有吗？”

“嗯。在的。电话线也还通的，我明天才去办停。”

“连电话都没带走哦，那你到底都搬了些什么东西走啊？”

“自己的东西。”

“自己的东西……”金城武小声重复着。

这里原本应该是他新的起点，一个属于他自己的地方，一个他自己的王国和堡垒，一个能够容纳他漫长生命之旅的港湾。

他还记得刚搬到这里的吴奇隆，很开心地对他说，这么多年了终于也能像你一样，有个自己的地方了，你要记得过来玩，不过必须要带上最新的游戏卡。

而现在，这里所有属于他“自己的东西”都已经不在了。

吴奇隆将胳膊换了个姿势托住下巴，虽然他一直在那里动来动去的，但始终没有试图将手抽出来过。

他小声地问：“去日本的事准备的怎么样了？”

金城武愣了一下，揉了揉自己的头发，摇头说：“我其实还没太确定定居什么的。反正也还不急呢，公司说这边跟香港的工作也还是会陆陆续续有。”

“那是怎么打算的？”

金城武把手攥成拳，用食指的指节轻轻敲击着自己的嘴唇，犹豫了半晌，答道：“应该会先跟父亲一起住吧。等决定了再说。”

“这样啊……”吴奇隆把头转了过来看他，“我记得你好像是……二十岁的时候搬出来住的？”

“记得真清楚呢。”金城武笑着把他的手拉进了自己怀里双手握住，“从日本参加成人礼回来之后。”

“……阿武，为什么要那么早就从家里搬走呢？”吴奇隆用一种懒洋洋的语气问他，手指在自己后颈上轻抚着，“就不怕伯母觉得寂寞吗。”

“不会啊，我经常都回家的。那个时候觉得长大了嘛，自己也有能力赚钱了，而且……”金城武顿了顿，仰起了头来，“而且，每个人本来就是只有一个人，所以就应该一个人。”

吴奇隆愣了一下，皱了皱眉：“这是什么话。”

“就是……比如像喜欢过的女孩子啊，都会分开。很好的同学，毕业了就分开了。爸爸妈妈啊，自己长大了就会和他们分开。还有就像是你啊，非常好的朋友，也会走掉。大家都是这样，我也是这样，你也是这样。最后都是自己一个人。”

金城武一边慢慢地说着，试图把自己的意思表达清楚，一边把那只已经回暖了很多的手摊开来，用指尖描绘着繁复的掌纹。

吴奇隆撇了撇嘴，看着对方在那里把玩着自己的手，像是个快要失去心爱玩具的孩子那般。

“我又不是不回来了。”

“……那等你回来以后，陪我去南极吧。”

“啊？”

“去看企鹅。我觉得阿奇很像企鹅。我也很像。”

吴奇隆定睛看着金城武那么认真的表情，内心涌上来一股非常柔软的情感，让他的脸上不禁浮现出温暖的笑容来。

他其实一直都不明白，为什么会有人觉得金城武不好相处，仅仅是因为他不太爱讲话吗？在自己看来，金城武从来就像是个小朋友一样又单纯又直接，脑子里面又常会有一些天马行空的跳脱想法，简直是天字第一号好相处，又很有趣。

“好。”他笑着反扣住金城武的手指，“我回来陪你去南极看企鹅。”

金城武却忽然有些沮丧地，放开了他的手，直接向后仰去，在地板上躺了下来。

“你不会去的。”

吴奇隆眨了眨眼，一下子就俯身趴在他旁边，赤裸的双足翘起来晃着，把脸移到他的正上方，盯着他的眼睛，不服气地说：“为什么？”

“你肯定不会去的，你大概是觉得我疯了吧？”

“我没有啊！”吴奇隆一边笑，一边把手伸到他脸前晃着，“真的没有！这对你来说已经不算什么疯话了！”

金城武也笑起来，抓住他那只晃来晃去的手，噌一下子撑起了上身：“说什么呢你。”

对方还不老实，笑得东倒西歪，对他吐舌头做鬼脸。他便用手掌扶住对方的肩按着他，另一只手攀上那张笑得很灿烂的脸庞，带着一点无可奈何的苦笑，凑近过去吻上了他的嘴唇。

一刹那间，吴奇隆那双来回来去晃荡的脚在半空中停顿了下来。

他蜻蜓点水般地轻啄着他的唇，手指在他脸庞和脖颈上摩挲着，直到感觉到那人的肌肤烫的快要烧起来，才停下来来稍微拉开一点距离。

“那现在呢？你看我是不是疯了。”

吴奇隆的嘴唇颤抖着微微开启了一点，对方留在自己唇间的温度仿佛能在呼吸之间进入到自己体内，慌乱的吐息打在金城武脸上，他仿佛才惊觉二人的脸庞仍凑得如此之近，只好乱乱地别过脸去。

金城武便顺着他姿势，把嘴唇落到他耳根后面，他剧烈地哆嗦了一下，小声说：“别……”

双手扶住了他肩，温热的唇顺着耳际向颈上滑了过去，吴奇隆伸手抓在他胸口的衣襟上，指尖的颤抖仿佛能够透过薄薄的毛衣直接传递到他的肌肤上一般。

“别这样……”他的声音都在抖，“这样下去疯的就是我了……”

金城武听了这话后，一个绷不住就笑了，吴奇隆转过头来恶狠狠地瞪着他，往他胸上捶了一下：“你还有脸笑！”

像被猫爪子踩了一脚似的，软绵绵的，金城武一边接着笑，一边搂着他的腰把他扶起来跪坐在地上，手指撩开他额前垂落的发丝，一点点细细抚摸着他的脸。

凡是指尖触及之处，无不引来一阵战栗和炙热。

拇指落到唇畔，把双唇拨开来一点，在唇角微微探进去一点又出来。再去看他那双眼睛，像是要哭了一般，溢上一层薄薄的雾气。

他把唇移到他耳畔轻声问他：“那你想不想疯？”

吴奇隆从喉咙的深处发出一声喘息，在他臂上扣着，闭上了眼睛，小声答：“我不能。”

“我就问你想不想，没问别的。”充满诱惑力的声音带着温热的气息，强烈地刺激着耳膜。

“拜托……”吴奇隆禁不住苦笑了起来，“别这么逼我啊。”

心脏剧烈地在跳动着，似乎能够听见体内血管中血液奔流的声音。

只有自己最清楚自己有多喜欢这个人，但他从不敢让这种感觉扩散开来，一直深深地藏在心底，变成一个连自己也意识不到的秘密。

也许这一刻本就是自己暗自期待了不知多久的，可是在它发生之前，却是连想也不敢想的。以至于不到这一刻，就无法明了自己的心情。

那么现在，又该怎么做？

谁知道两年后会怎么样？回来后的世界是什么样子的？自己还会不会陪他去南极？难道不应该趁着未来渺茫之际，把握住能够于此刻存在哪怕只有一瞬的情感？

任何一个人都会这么想吧，放纵自己一次有什么关系？对方是自己喜欢的人啊。

可是，他是吴奇隆，他是那个每一次都会想要尽量去永恒，哪怕无法走到最后，也不能允许自己在根本不能陪对方一起走的时候说好的人。

是那个对自己严苛到有些残忍的人。

久久没有得到回应，金城武从他肩上抬起了脸来，这才错愕地发觉到，吴奇隆已经无声无息地淌了一脸的泪水。

金城武有些茫然地松开了他的腰，扶住他的胳膊。再怎么小心克制着的哭泣，也还是在他身体颤抖的程度上反应了出来。

金城武想要说些什么，却只是张开嘴，说不出话来。

吴奇隆紧紧地抓住他的袖子，垂着头，别过那张被泪水侵染的脸庞，像是快要不能呼吸了一般地，用很小的声音说：“对不起……”

三个字之后他再也无法控制自己，整个人痛苦地缩了起来，弯下腰去，用手捂住自己的嘴，像是有把尖锐的刃从身体的深处迸发出来撕裂着他一般。

“嘘……”

金城武紧紧地把那具因为剧烈的哭泣而颤抖不止的躯体抱入了怀中，心疼地抚摸着他的背脊，亲吻他的头发和额角，止也止不住的难过从胸口最疼的地方慢慢扩散着，随着对方身体的起伏，随着无可奈何的拥抱，逐渐弥漫在四周酸涩的空气中。

“对不起，真的不行……现在的我，真的不能……”抽泣令他无法完整地说出一句话来。

“你这人……干嘛老对自己那么苛刻……”金城武有些恨恨地揉着他的头发，声音带上了一丝哽咽，“我真不知道自己是喜欢你这样，还是讨厌你这样……”

吴奇隆把头埋在对方颈间，那份肌肤的温暖感触却仍然没办法让他停止那种近乎于撕心裂肺的悲伤。

“好了好了，我早该料到会是这样……”金城武自嘲一般地笑了一下，“不过，我绝对不后悔。”

“对不起……”

“别再说对不起了。这根本不是你的错。”金城武的语气变得强硬了起来。因为这三个字像是沉重的锐器将他的心砸得抽痛。

凭什么要由一个明明什么都没做错的人来道歉，那些对不起你的人怎么就没有一个来向你道歉的？

“你……你不可以想念我，也不可以同情我，也不可以打听任何我的消息。”吴奇隆突然开始连珠炮一般地说着，“该做什么就做什么，想怎么过就怎么过，想去南极看企鹅就去，不要等我……”

说到这里，他的声音戛然而止，但却像是有回音一般，反反复复，响彻在金城武耳边。

金城武轻轻闭上了眼睛，连他自己也无法相信，原来眼泪已经在不知不觉间滚落。

他想，其实吴奇隆也许根本就是一个比自己还要悲观的人。

其实自己什么都帮不到他，但是至少希望有些时候，可以让阿奇轻松一点，不要总是去顾虑着太多人太多事，把自己放开一点，可以去拥抱着一些虽然可能并不长久，但是非常真实的存在，可以去了解他自己最真实的感受。

就算每一段感情都会和每一段生命那般逐渐死亡，至少活着的时候可以彼此拥抱。

但是自己果然还是什么都做不到。

地板上的两个人紧紧地拥抱着对方，谁也看不到谁的眼泪，但谁都能感觉到对方身体的震颤，就这么久久无言。

日头终于还是落了西山，霞光溢彩就这么在干净透明的玻璃后面逐渐消失了，像是那些回不去的时光。每一天这个时刻的美好就仅仅属于这一刻，下一天的就已经不同。

取而代之的是浓重的夜色，用黑暗将这座城市笼罩。

空荡荡的客厅里亮起了灯，地板上铺了几张报纸，外卖的餐盒跟饮料摆在上面，两个人面对面坐着，边吃边嘻嘻哈哈地聊着。

如果笑的话，就可以尽量不要留有太多的遗憾吧。

所以他就陪他笑，听他唠唠叨叨地讲着些琐碎的事情，公司的同事，家里的小狗，帮他搬家的朋友，日光的雪很漂亮，想去冲绳的海边玩……

金城武几乎什么都不说，只是偶尔应两句，随着他的话头做出或笑或皱眉的反应来，一如从前。

有时候吴奇隆一直在说，金城武就托着下巴一直认真地听，一边露出笑容来，吴奇隆就突然探过身来，戳一戳他脸上的酒窝，然后一副非常顽皮的样子，像小孩子阴谋得逞似的，高兴的不得了。

金城武一直都拿这样子的吴奇隆很没辙。

他故意皱着眉头对他说：“你这根本就是在招惹我，要是做出什么事情来可怪不了我。”

于是吴奇隆便真的立刻缩了回去好好坐着，有点不甘心地偷偷抬眼看他，他看到这人那么单纯又怯生生的模样，不由得放声大笑起来。

吴奇隆就咬了咬嘴唇，瞪着他道：“你耍我！”

金城武笑得滚到地上，却还是摇头：“我不是耍你，我是说真的，可你的样子真的好蠢。”

吴奇隆一边斜眼气冲冲地看他，一边赌气似的用很大的动作把地上的东西收拾进垃圾袋里，束好了口，最后对着他做了个吐舌头的动作，站起来要去外边扔掉垃圾。

金城武在地上半躺着仰着头，在他经过身边时忽然一把拉住他的脚踝。

温热的手指碰触到了赤裸的足部肌肤，吴奇隆忽然像是被蛇咬了一口似的惊慌地跳开来，脸顿时飞上一层红晕。

金城武有点尴尬地挠了挠头：“外面很冷的，你还光着脚，还是我去吧。”

吴奇隆没说话，只是忙不迭地点了点头，把垃圾袋向前一递。

金城武撑起身子，接过袋子，从地上站起来，却没有动窝，而是目不转睛地看着那个脸红到了耳根，都不敢看自己一眼的人。

他叹了口气，把垃圾袋往旁边一丢，一步上前，双手环住了吴奇隆的腰，把脸挨得离他非常非常近。

“喂……”吴奇隆有些埋怨地推了推他的胳膊。

金城武没说话，只是保持着那一点点距离，近乎于贴着他的脸，直直地看着吴奇隆的眼睛，鼻息交缠在一起，可以轻易感受到彼此脸庞的皮肤散发出来的热度。

他听到他紧张得喉咙里吞咽口水的声音。

他把他的腰搂得更紧，两个人的下体紧贴在了一起，奇妙的体温即便是隔着厚厚的仔裤也能够清晰地传递。

金城武终于向上撩开了那件暗红色的毛衣，将里面的衬衣从腰带里揪了出来，手滑了进去，抚摸到他腰部的肌肤，感觉到他紧绷的肌肉顿时颤抖了起来。

吴奇隆非常用力地箍住了他向里探寻的手，只低垂着眉目没有去看他，但是力度很坚决。

所以，金城武保持着这样的姿势，打破了二人唇齿间的距离，向他的嘴唇吻了过去。

他听到吴奇隆骤然发出一声闷闷的哼声，非常细小的声音，却像是绷得极紧的一根弦在断裂时的崩溃那般，充满了被强烈抑制又最终止不住流泻出来的渴望。

这样的声音在安静的空气里挑动着两个人脆弱的神经，让这个吻变得愈发肆无忌惮。

金城武的呼吸变得沉重，用力吮吸着那双被自己噙住的诱人嘴唇，用舌头一点点舔着双唇间的缝隙，终于打了开来。

嘴唇被开启的一刻，呻吟声也无法控制地倾泻出来，近乎于悲鸣一般，舌头重重地卷了进去，扫荡着口腔里的每个部分，纠缠着将对方的舌用力吮住。

吴奇隆终于放松了力道，没有任何阻拦的双手大力探到他衣服里面，疯狂地抚摸着他的身体。

恍惚之间他已抱着他让他躺在了地上，一边深深地吻着他，一边从前面把他的毛衣撩上去，松开他的嘴唇让彼此能够喘口气，然后一下下地将轻吻落到他脸庞上，手从下面开始一颗一颗解开衬衣的扣子。

然后他拼命地将毛衣撩到最高，扯开已经完全解开的衬衣，让他赤裸的胸膛完全暴露出来，手掌在上面肆意抚摸着，指尖在胸前的突起处一次一次划过。

他吸吮着他的脖子，吻着下颚的弧度，舌头伸进耳蜗里舔着，令人感到疯狂的水声伴随着他低沉的喘息响彻在耳畔，撕裂掉全部的理智。

金城武的嘴唇向下移了过去，开始用力吮吸着他的胸膛，腿伸进他两腿之间将他打开，炽热的地方时不时彼此摩擦着，带来令人窒息的感受。

吴奇隆的手指在光滑的地板上漫无目的地划着，找不到可以着力的地方，更令自己被点燃的欲望显得那么无处安放，只能在湿冷的空气里随着对方的动作焦虑地起伏。

他的嘴唇热得像是烤化的奶油，软软腻腻地从自己的胸口流淌下去，一寸一寸揪起自己身体的渴望，被带得像是要完全化掉。

当他在自己最敏感的腰侧一口含住的时候，吴奇隆止不住地呻吟起来，他甚至能够感受到自己的肌肉是如何在对方湿热的口腔中跳动的，强烈的刺激快要冲破他的脑顶。

金城武伸手开始解他的腰带，这样的动作令他突然感觉到一种恐惧，是那种发现自己没能坚持最开始的初衷，而沦陷于情感和欲望的放纵中的恐惧。

他飞快地抓住了金城武的手，拼命地摇着头：“不……”

死死地抓住，不给他留一点转圜的余力。

吴奇隆抬起一点肩来，看着金城武的眼睛，一边慌乱地喘息着，一边对他摇头。

“我不是不想……可我不能……”

话还没有说完，金城武低下了头，突然开始赌气一样地用力试图挣脱他的手，用另一只手大力地掰着，像是一头困兽在为生死而出尽所有的力气那般。

吴奇隆心里一惊，非常惊讶地看着金城武，看着他脸上那种近乎于绝望的歇斯底里的表情，完全是一个又悲伤又气恼的，对于自己的无力感到心灰意冷的男孩。

他的手腕被对方的力道弄得生疼。

他看着这样子的金城武，嘴唇微微地颤抖着，终于，放开了自己的手。

由于他突然释力，手被金城武大力地拽到了一边甩到地上，那一下打得他的手隐隐作痛，却仿佛麻木了一般地，只是呆呆地凝望着对方。

金城武的焦躁在这一下之后略略平息了下来，他抬起头来对上吴奇隆的视线，目光中带了几分歉意。

“阿奇……我只是想让你明白。你可以自由一点，不去顾虑那么多。你是值得的。我和你都是真的，只要伸出手来就可以碰得到的……可是你就是不明白……”

他有点懊丧地垂下头。

吴奇隆却忽然笑了。

面对着这个最直接的人，自己所有的坚持好像都显得那么蠢。

他说的没错，自己对他的感受是真的，自己的渴望也是真的，自己在此时此刻最想要的就是他，只有这才是最最真实的。

吴奇隆放松了自己的肩，向冰冷的地板躺了下去，视线上方，是再熟悉不过的天花板，过了今天就会开始变得陌生。但是在今天，它仍是属于自己的。

“阿奇……”

“我明白……你要说的。”吴奇隆的声音里带着一点哽咽，“其实我已经疯了，不是想不想的问题了。”

金城武愣了一下。

顿了片刻，他开始用手掌缓缓摩挲着他灼热的肌肤，指尖能够感触到的，不仅仅是他身体的温度，也带着他情感的温度，热到炽烈的温度。

他垂下头去吻他，听到他胸膛里心跳的声音，是那么清晰。

手上缓缓解开了他的腰带扔在一边，将裤子的拉链拉到底，双手握着他的腰用力揉搓着，然后一把将仔裤连着里面的内裤一起，一下子全部拉到臀部以下。

吴奇隆发出一声呜咽般的叹息，禁锢了太久以至于发疼的部位在一瞬间被解放了出来，挺立在发寒的空气中，那一瞬的强烈感受直没头顶，像个永不停歇的黑洞将他彻底吸了进去。

紧接着，对方脸颊的热度逼近了小腹，嘴唇落到耻骨上面，紧贴着下体浓密的地方，慢慢地将那里舔湿，最敏感的部位可以清晰地感受到旁边亲吻和舌头的动作，被激得愈发无法控制地胀大起来。

吴奇隆深深地吸气，仿佛这个房间里的氧气已经不够了，如落水之人仓皇地想要吐息，却只能一次一次被淹没。

他感觉到那人的嘴唇亲吻着自己，一边用手将裤子向下继续拉着，拉到膝盖，嘴唇便顺着肌肤的纹理滑到腿根深处，用牙齿细细地揪起来一点，再用舌头打着转舔舐着。

“唔……呜呜……”

肩膀在剧烈颤抖，身体无法控制地出现抽搐的跳动，每一根神经都紧绷起来，随着他的手，他的唇，他的动作……

裤子被完全脱掉了扔在一边，他抬起了他的双腿，吮吸着一侧的膝盖，又吻到小腿上，然后用脸贴住了大腿内侧，头发轻轻地拂过挺立起来的欲望，温热的脸颊在腿根处温柔地摩挲，带来一波一波的战栗。

“阿武……”他小声呢喃着他的名字，心脏像是快要炸裂开来。

对方放下了他的腿，就这么跪在他双腿之间，欺身压上来亲吻他，听他发出微弱的呻吟，一边快速地脱掉了上衣，并帮他把衣服向上翻着撩到手臂的位置，挂在胳膊上就那么按到他头顶。接下来他与他紧紧地贴在一起拥抱着，裸露的肌肤彼此传递着情烈的浓郁气息。

吴奇隆发觉自己的牙齿都在打颤，视线一片模糊。

他狼狈地挣脱掉手臂上的衣服，将它们胡乱丢开，伸出手去紧紧抱住了对方，抬起头来和他深深地亲吻着。他能够感觉到对方的双唇和自己一样，在剧烈地颤抖。

将自己埋入到对方体内的一刻，金城武一直在仔细看着吴奇隆，尽管之前他试图用手臂挡住脸，但还是被自己拿开，执意要注视着他的脸庞。

于是那一瞬间吴奇隆带着些许痛苦和挣扎，羞涩而欲泣，却又那么满足和安慰的样子，被金城武深深烙印在了自己的脑海内。也许很多很多年以后，想起这一刻的吴奇隆，自己仍然会在内心燃起一股情浓的火焰。

他箍着他的腰向里缓缓挺进着，听他发出情欲弥漫的呻吟声来，看着他随着自己的每一个动作慌乱地扭动着躯体，长长的睫毛在那双能够滴出水来的眼睛前颤抖着，嘴唇一次次咬住又松开，显得比平时更加红润。

他体内的潮热将自己紧紧地包裹住，引得自己一次一次向更深的地方冲击。

他的手指或是紧扣在自己的肩膀上，或是揽住自己的脖子，或是抱着他在他背上牢牢抓着，不再像之前那般无助和惶恐，而是确实地找寻着自己，索求着自己，需要着自己。

每一次自己低头去吻他的时候，他都会努力将肩膀抬起来，深情地回吻着，用唇齿间湿热的纠缠不断地向自己传递他所感受到的快乐。

他问他背上冷不冷，他说有一点，所以他就把他抱了起来，坐在地上，让他坐在自己胯间，将他的臀部用力向下按着，进入到更深的地方。

他趴在自己的肩头发出哭泣一般的声音来，紧紧地抱着自己，在受不了的时候会轻轻地咬自己的肩膀。

在他快要攀上顶峰的时候自己把他的脸捧起来，撩开他的发，抚摸他的额头，然后用拇指拨弄着他的双唇，看着那双浮上一层雾气的亮晶晶的眸子，听他发出高潮的嘶吼。

将仿佛快要昏过去一般软软趴在自己身上的他紧紧地抱住，亲吻他的头发，吮着他的耳垂，用舌尖撩拨着眼帘，抚摸着他的背。

然后一次一次地冲撞着向上顶去。

原本罩好了的床罩被掀开了，再一次躺在了熟悉的床上。至少还可以再拥有一个晚上的睡眠，和他一起的。

然而他似乎不太想让自己有机会睡。

吴奇隆一边抚摸着他的肩膀，一边小声地问他：“明天有工作吗？”

“没有。”金城武摇头。

吴奇隆翻了翻眼皮，然后笑了起来。

“好吧，我也没有。”

金城武便也笑了，凑上去吻他。

赤裸的身体在温暖的被子里紧紧相拥，纠缠着彼此的体温，享受着分离前的时光。

恍惚之中，吴奇隆想，很多事情无法去确实地知道是对还是错，那么也许随缘着让它自然地发生，至少不是错的。

这个夜晚的星光很亮，亮的一如自己璀璨而耀眼的这几年，而周围被光芒衬得愈发浓郁的黑暗，也正如在这份光芒的背面蹒跚而行的自己。

如果说有什么心愿的话，他希望最亮最亮的那一颗星星，是可以亮在心里面的，而不是从外面照过来的。

无论是自己，还是金城武。

至少在这个夜晚，可以成为彼此心中的光。不管未来如何。

清晨的喧嚣敲醒了城市一夜的睡眠。

吴奇隆睁开惺忪的眼睛时，发现昨夜与自己相拥而眠的人并不在身边。

他一个激灵便完全醒了过来，从床上坐起身，四下张望着，这才发现金城武正站在卧室的阳台上，斜倚在围栏上一边吸烟一边向下看着。

他身上穿的是昨天来时候的衣服，吴奇隆揉了揉自己的头发，苦笑了一下——真是可怜，他们两个既没有可以换的衣服，也没有睡衣可以穿。

他坐在床上，凝视着阳台上那个人的背影，晨曦的光芒落在他被风吹乱的头发上。

吴奇隆把被子裹在了身上，拉开了阳台的门。

金城武听见，回过身来，看到那个昨夜与自己缠绵的人，正靠在门上对自己微笑着，面对着清晨的阳光。

“外面冷。”

“不冷。”吴奇隆摇了摇头，走了过来，背靠着围栏站在他身边。

金城武笑了一下，无奈地摇摇头，转过身来面对着围栏，伸出手去把他抱住，轻吻了他的嘴唇，然后让他的头靠在自己肩上。

吴奇隆微笑着闭上了眼睛，安心地靠在他怀里。

就这么依偎着过了很久，直到金城武手上的烟都燃尽了。

吴奇隆用头发轻轻蹭着金城武的脖子，小声地问他：“你真的都不会觉得后悔吗？”

“……这话好像问反了吧？”

吴奇隆笑了起来，一手放在金城武的胳膊上，手指轻轻地划过：“那我也没什么可顾虑的了。”

金城武把他搂得更紧了些。

“虽然……虽然自己会开始变得患得患失，也可能会非常非常想念你……”吴奇隆顿了顿，“但是都是值得的。”

金城武感觉到内心一阵剧痛。

他拼命压抑着自己的难过，不去看吴奇隆此时的神情：“嗯。我也觉得是值得的。”

“我昨天说的你还记得吗？”

“你说了那么多话，我怎么知道是哪句。”

“就是……不要想我，不要打听我的消息，自己想怎么过就怎么过，想去哪里就去哪里……不要等我。”

金城武搂着吴奇隆的那只手，紧得就像是能够嵌入到他的血肉中。

好。

他说，好。

然后吴奇隆就那么继续靠在他怀里，他就那么继续搂着他，无声无息。

终于那个星光灿烂的夜晚还是过去了，终于晨露打湿了现实的坚硬，终于白昼照亮了所有无法言说的离别。

但最亮最亮的一颗星星，已经埋在了心底。

_2001年 香港_

这一天，吴奇隆收到了一个包裹。他看了看寄件的地址，是金城武在日本的住址，心里一动。

他拆开了包裹，从里面取出了两张碟片。

他随便拿了其中一张塞进了碟机，电视上出现的，是那个他很熟悉的人，站在南极的冰天雪地里。

他坐在那里静默地看着，看着他趴在雪里小心翼翼地拿着摄影机靠近着海豹，看着他潜入冰冷的海底抚摸着周身是刺的海胆，看着他站在成群结队的企鹅中间露出欣喜的目光，看着他在船上经过一座又一座冰川，看着那片白茫茫的天地仿佛没有尽头。

他看到他指了指一只独自前行站在一小块冰上的企鹅说，那只企鹅好像我，我也是这样，孤零零一个人。

他想起他说也许每个人到最后都只剩下了自己。

他想起他说阿奇，等你回来了以后陪我去南极吧，去看企鹅。

吴奇隆轻轻地捂住了自己的嘴，凝视着那个冰雪中的身影，终于还是泣不成声。

同一天，他收到了金城武的一封E-mail。

他说，阿奇，我去的时候是暖季，只有白天，没有夜晚。也没有星光。

可是有一颗很亮很亮的星星，就像那天晚上一样，一直一直亮在我心里。


End file.
